


VENOM's blog not eddie's: Chapter 10

by candleaight (itsmesammie)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: April Fools, eddie doesn't have any wine PT just poured his beer into a wine glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmesammie/pseuds/candleaight
Summary: I finally updated my fic!





	VENOM's blog not eddie's: Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VENOM'S blog not eddie's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364734) by [candleaight (itsmesammie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmesammie/pseuds/candleaight). 



Welcome! 

It is I,  **Pageturner** , back once again with another of my Biggest Stories Ever. I write this as I relax in Eddie Brock’s apartment, on his laptop, swirling his finest wine in my favorite wine glass (I never travel without it). 

 

After exploring the world of Marvel’s 616 canon, it has come to my attention that there is an entire genre of story missing my much-needed contributions. Fanfiction! I will be travelling through Archive of Our Own and selecting fanfiction I believe has the most potential to become an Epic Story.

 

For my first intervention, I have decided to bless the beloved world of Venom’s Blog Not Eddie’s with my Epic writing. I have decided: Eddie’s breakdown a few chapters ago was actually caused by Venom’s abusive relationship with Eddie. I didn’t actually read it but it seems the most fitting cause. In the upcoming chapter, Venom will bond with Eddie’s dead plant to hide from him because he feels guilty about what happened. Venom will be forced out of his hiding spot when Carnage comes to attack Eddie. But Venom will not have any of his memories! Also, Venom will be a dog. Oh, I need to leave a recipe.

 

 ~~Susie’s~~ **PAGETURNER’S EPIC** Sandwich

 

  1. Gather ingredients! You want the freshest possible veggies and ~~sliced chicken breast~~ **roast beef because it’s dark and more interesting**.
  2. Slice your tomatoes and onions **and your plot continuity (readers can’t critique you if they don’t understand what’s going on)** and break your lettuce into sizable pieces.
  3. Assemble your sandwich with the flattest pieces placed on ~~bottom for a more stable structure~~ **top. You want the structure of anything you make to be as flimsy as possible**. 
  4. Enjoy! ~~Leave a comment and let me know how it is.~~



 

My work here is done! I must leave the apartment before Eddie awakens and begins his great adventure. Onto the next Biggest Story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where will Pageturner strike next?!!? Who knows…
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299600


End file.
